prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby Cavanaugh
The books series Toby Cavanaugh is Jenna's older step brother. Alison and her friends believed that Toby used to spy through his tree house window into Alison's window. One time, Alison and her friends tried to get revenge at Toby, but ended up blinding his stepsister, Jenna Marshall. The girls refer to the incident as "The Jenna Thing". Toby ended up taking the blame because Alison saw him doing something to Jenna and didn't want her telling anyone. Later he becomes Emily's lab partner. Spencer, Hanna and Aria are worried that he will hurt her when he takes her to homecoming. Toby later comments on Alison, saying "I'm glad that bitch is dead" which leads the girls to think that Toby killed Alison. Emily then locks herself in her kitchen. When Toby comes to give her her purse she tells him, "I know what you did to her, and I don't want you to hurt me!" Toby, thinking that she is referring to what he did to Jenna, runs away into the woods. The next morning a man finds his body in the woods with a suicide letter. The police decide that he committed suicide by an overdose. The only non-family member he wrote to in his letter was Emily.Toby is one of the suspects to be "A". Emily was falling in love with Toby when she thought he had died in a motorcycle accident. The television series Toby is interested in Emily and attempts to get closer to her, saving her from a near-rape by her boyfriend Ben. When he transfers into Emily's chemistry class so he can be close to her, her friends come to th ink of him as a "creepy stalker". At the time of homecoming, Emily gets a text from her friends saying Toby was Alison's murderer. She runs away, injuring herself and Toby. Toby drives her to the hospital, leaving immediately afterwards. The police finds his wrecked motorcycle. In the summer finale episode, Toby is unfairly arrested for Alison's murder. Toby is currently released on bail and wears an ankle bracelet to prevent him from running away before his trial. Jenna confessed to him that she was the one who turned him in to the police. Spencer then decides to become his French tutor when she sees an ad at school. But in reality, it's clear that she wants to share any information Toby might have about Alison's murder. The district attorney drops all the charges that are on Toby because of corrupted blood evidence. Until further evidence can be found against him, Toby is free from conviction. Also, Toby got his ankle bracelet removed. Spencer and Toby had also kissed at the motel they stayed at which was 214, the number Jenna wrote in brail on the paper. Relationships Emily Fields: Toby and Emily appear to have feelings for each other at the beginning of season one until Emily realizes she's gay and in love with Maya. Spencer Hastings: Toby and Spencer look like they may be moving beyond friends in the next few episodes to come. Toby is helping Spencer catch Alison's killer so he won't be framed again. Toby and Spencer kissed at the end of "A Person of Interest" after she leaves the motel bedroom. They also engage in flirtation throughout the night in the motel room. In Monsters in the End Spencer and Toby engage in a kiss in front of her mother and sister. Gallery 11c2c1fe11708d2217348081c374cf84.jpg 1225771298pre.jpg 1225771467pre.jpg 3551b10beb4eed782d433867d154b54b.jpg S1E1505.jpg Toby-cavanaugh-profile.png Toby Cavanaugh.jpg Tumblr l5m4ltCHBK1qanergo1 500.jpg PLLS01E20P2.jpg ﻿ Goofs *﻿Credited as Toby Marshall in the Pilot Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Book character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Deuteragonist Category:Males Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings